Un amour à sens unique ? Euh pas si sûr !
by Mayura Seno
Summary: Harry reçoit une lettre de sa Nemesis... HPDM


**Un amour à sens unique ? Euh… pas si sûr !**

Il est à peu près 7h30 du matin. La plupart des élèves sont dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Harry regarde si son rival de toujours est présent puis, peu de temps après, croise les deux lacs gris de Malfoy. Cependant, contrairement à leur habitude, ceux-ci ne sont pas emplis de haine à son égard. Harry détourne les yeux vers ses tartines. Bizarre… Puis des hiboux arrivent par centaines. L'un d'entre eux dépose une lettre devant Harry. Ron et Hermione l'interroge du regard. Le garçon secoue la tête d'incompréhension. Il décachette l'enveloppe et déplie le papier qui se trouve à l'intérieur. L'écriture est fine et légèrement penchée. Il regarde le nom de l'expéditeur : Draco Malfoy. Étonné, Harry relève la tête, mais aperçoit le serpentard étrangement intéressé par e fond de sa tasse de thé. Harry décide donc de lire ce que le blond lui a écrit :

« _Cher Harry, _»

Harry relève de nouveau la tête, Draco est toujours en train d'observer le fond de sa tasse.

* Cher ? Harry ?? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, celui là !? C'est vraiment trop bizarre. Son comportement aussi d'ailleurs ! Bon, continuons : *

« _Je sais que cela doit te paraître bizarre que moi, ton rival favori, t'écrive cette lettre. _»

* C'est clair ! *

_« Voilà, je ne savais pas comment te l'avouer autrement… »_

* Je crains le pire… *

_« Au mon dieu, si tu savais à quel point ce que je m'apprête à te dire m'est difficile, surtout ne sachant pas comment tu vas réagir. J'ai peur, je le reconnais, mais je ne peux plus faire semblant. Je veux que tu saches ce que je ressens réellement pour toi. De la haine ? Non, ceci n'est qu'un rôle que je m'efforce de jouer. Mais j'en ai marre de jouer, comprends-tu ? Non, ce que je ressens est bien plus fort que la haine… Je te laisse découvrir ce que c'est…_

_Draco Malfoy. »_

* Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte là ?! *

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est plus fort que la haine ? »

Hermione s'étrangle dans son verre de jus d'orange.

« Harry… Tu n'es pas sérieux, là ,! Même Ron doit savoir de quoi il s'agit. »

« Hein ? De quoi vous parlez ? » demande Ron alors qu'il n'a rien suivit de la conversation, préférant manger.

« Harry me demande ce qu'il y a de plus fort que la haine. »

« Ba, c'est l'amour. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu poses la question. Au fait, elle raconte quoi ta lettre ? C'est une admiratrice qui t'a écrit quelque chose ? »

« Harry ? Ouh ouh ! Euh… il ne réagit plus. »

Hermione s'inquiète et essaye de prendre la lettre que tient Harry dans ses mains pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. Mais celui-ci la tient tellement serrée entre ses doigts que les tentatives de la jeune fille se révèlent être un échec.

« Hermione… L'état d'Harry m'inquiète. On dirait qu'il est en état de choc ! »

« J'ai remarqué, Ron ! Si seulement je réussissais à avoir cette lettre, je pourrais comprendre et l'aider ! »

« Ba ne te gènes pas pour aller lire au dessus de son épaule, il ne remarquera rien, vu son manque de réaction. »

« Désolée Ron, mais… la lettre n'est pas assez visible pour que je la lise, il l'a légèrement repliée et je ne vois rien ! »

« Et moi qui pensais que tu allais me faire la morale comme quoi ça ne se faisait pas de lire au dessus des épaules d'une personne ! »

Ricana Ron. Quand il réussit enfin à se calmer, il demande :

« Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec la question qu'il nous a posé tout à l'heure ? »

« Je ne le pense pas, Ron, j'en suis sûre ! Tiens, passe moi l'eau, s'il te plait. »

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas… »

« Si. »

« D'accord. Tiens. »

Ron passe la carafe d'eau à Hermione. Celle-ci humecte deux morceaux de serviettes. Elle en place un sur le front du brun, qui, comme prévu, ne réagit pas. Elle glisse donc le second dans son cou, en appuyant légèrement pour que l'eau lui coule dans le dos.

« Argh… mais t'es folle ! »

« Oh, Harry, tu es enfin sortit de ta torpeur… »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Hermione ? »

« Ben disons que ça doit faire plus de cinq minutes que Hermione essaye de comprendre pourquoi tu as cessé de réagir comme ça, d'un coup… »

« Ah, euh… Excusez-moi, mais je ne peux vraiment pas vous expliquer. Je vais aller faire un tour dehors, j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. »

Sur ces paroles, Harry se lève de table et sort de la grande salle. Sa sortie est suivie attentivement par Draco qui a remarqué sa réaction lorsque celui-ci avait compris…

Le serpentard ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il a écrit cette lettre à celui qu'il aime… Mais maintenant, il lui est tout simplement impossible de faire marche arrière.

Il sort à son tour de la Grande Salle, remontant d'un étage afin d'aller regarder Harry par une fenêtre qui donne sur le lac. Il est sûr qu'Harry se trouve là-bas. Il le cherche du regard et l'aperçoit rapidement assis sous un arbre. Il semble réfléchir. Et en effet, il réfléchit.

* Pourquoi Malfoy m'a-t-il écrit ça ? Est-ce vrai ? M'aime-t-il vraiment ? A moins que ce ne soit un piège ! Mais je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait lui apporter… Draco, Draco Malfoy est amoureux de moi… Que dois-je faire ? Je ne peux pas en parler à Ron et Hermione. Quoique Hermione pourrait m'aider à faire le point sur la situation… Mais pourquoi je réfléchis à tout ça, moi ? Je ne suis pas gay, à ce que je sache ? Alors pourquoi je tiens encore cette fichue lettre entre mes mains ?Ce pourrait-il que l'aveu de Malfoy m'ait à ce point touché ? Je ne sais plus… Il faut que je lui parle. Oui, je pense que c'est la meilleur chose à faire : parler à Draco Malfoy Comme ça, je saurai par la même occasion s'il est sincère ou pas…*

Il soupire et se lève, déterminé à trouver l'expéditeur de sa lettre. Afin de ne pas chercher en vain, il monte directement dans sa chambre à la recherche de la carte des Maraudeurs.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! »

Il trouve rapidement le nom du blond et part directement à sa rencontre. Rapidement, sans que Draco ne s'y attende, les deux garçons se retrouvent face à face. Draco ne peut plus bouger : il ne pensait pas devoir affronter la réaction de Harry si vite. Ce dernier décide donc de prendre la parole :

« C'est vrai ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Ne fait pas l'innocent, Malfoy ! Es-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Que je t'aime ?! Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis amoureux de toi à en crever ! Ça va, ça te suffit comme réponse ! »

« Je… Je… »

Harry hoche la tête positivement.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je peux partir maintenant ?! »

Draco n'attend même pas la réponse et s'éloigne.

« Attends ! »

Le blond s'arrête et se retourne vers l'autre garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

« Euh… Je… Tu… Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'en pense ? »

« Oh, laisse tomber. Ne gaspille pas ta salive, j'ai très bien compris que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. »

La voix de Draco se casse sur ce dernier mot. Il juge donc préférable de partir. C'est au moment où il disparaît, que Ron et Hermione retrouvent leur ami.

« Harry ! Ça fait déjà plusieurs minutes que l'on te cherche ! »

« Oui. Et si tu ne viens pas maintenant, nous allons être en retard en cours. »

Les deux garçons rient de la remarque de la jeune fille. Puis ils partent tout les trois en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Pendant les deux heures de cours en commun avec les pouffsouffles, Harry ne cesse de repenser à la lettre et aux paroles du blond : « J'ai très bien compris que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. » Pourquoi cela sonne-t-il si faux à ses oreilles. Il en vient donc à penser :

* Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que je pense réellement de Malfoy ? Il est beau, il a la classe, certes ! Mais sinon, c'est également le type qui ne cesse de nous insulter Ron, Hermione et moi… Mais il explique dans sa lettre que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade afin de dissimuler ce qu'il ressent… *

En se rendant compte du fait que le blond ressent de l'amour envers lui, Harry sent une drôle de chaleur envahir son visage, et s'aperçoit ensuite que son cœur bat la chamade. « J'ai très bien compris que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques .» Non, il avait tort. Draco avait tort. Prenant sa résolution, Harry avertit ses amis qu'il partira sans eux à la fin du cours pour régler une affaire urgente. C'est ainsi que lorsque leur professeur les libère enfin, Harry se précipite à l'extérieur du cours, dépliant la carte du Maraudeur qu'il a gardé sur lui. Repérant l'endroit où se situe le blond, Harry se met à courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine .

« Malfoy ! »

Draco, surpris, se retourne et voit un Harry essoufflé au bout du couloir.

« Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai plus tard. »

Fait-il aux garçons l'accompagnant. Enfin seuls, Harry lance :

« Tu te trompes, Malfoy ! »

« De quoi ? Je ne comprends pas… »

Pendant que lui-même et Draco avaient parlé, le brun s'était approché et se trouve désormais en face du blond, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu t'es trompé lorsque tu as dit que tes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. »

Draco a tout juste le temps de comprendre avant de sentir les lèvres douces et chaudes de son amour se poser sur les siennes. Harry se recule.

« Alors tu… »

« Je t'aime aussi Draco. »

Et il l'embrasse à nouveau. Capturant ainsi le grand sourire qui s'était formé sur les lèvres du serpentard. Puis il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, sa langue dessinant les lèvres du blond en appuyant légèrement. Draco ouvre la bouche, comprenant la demande de son partenaire. La langue d'Harry vient caresser la sienne entamant ainsi un long ballet sensuel. Ils ne se séparent que lorsqu'ils n'ont plus de souffle; Draco regarde Harry.

« C'est… C'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ? Je… J'ai du mal à y croire ! »

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui sourit et lui prend la main.

« Je… Tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous voit ensemble ? »

« Et toi, Draco ? »

« Je m'en fiche, à partir du moment où je suis avec toi ! »

« C'est la même chose pour moi. Tu as cours, après ? »

« Non, et toi ? »

« Non plus. Ça te dirait d'aller nous promener près du lac ? »

Draco serre la main de Harry, lui sourit et finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

« J'imagine que ça veut dire oui !? »

Les deux garçons rient légèrement.

Ainsi débutait leur longue, très longue histoire d'amour.

~FIN~


End file.
